


[Podfic] Roll for Love by Kika988

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: "A curse?" Yorak repeats quietly. Jiro hisses in pain, one hand tangling in Yorak's cloak, and Yorak nods to himself, as if coming to a decision."I can try to cast a-"Block's offer trails off into silence. He and Meklavar watch on in shock as Yorak leans in, pressing his lips to Jiro's.Keith's special in-game ability has some out-of-game repercussions.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] Roll for Love by Kika988

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roll for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766473) by [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988). 



> As always I am grateful that fic writers let me record their works and thanks for this one goes to [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988). Please go to their page and read their other works.
> 
> From the Author's note:
> 
> Yorak — Keith  
> Jiro — Shiro  
> Block — Hunk  
> Meklavar — Pidge
> 
> Thank you to those who have come to visit and listen. Hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/RtJ1BaH)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/1jHLdrMv0Og)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [27.0mb/0:27:19]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ky4787mkmk6p9s5/%255BSheith%255D_Roll_for_Love_by_Kika988_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [27.0mb/0:27:19]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WZoHE9YXYhuHkqugjLfnbsbtgsrBpKbt)
  * Soundcloud: 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
